Loving Heroes
by TheDivineDemon
Summary: Danny Fenton has had a tough career as a hero and has decided to take a break and make an atempt at a normal life. Can the city of Townsville help him or will he be forced to become a hero once again.
1. Chapter 1

**One of my original stories that I wanted to re-do. Plots not going to be much different but how I write will be. It'll probably have a much different feel to it, darker in some places, less Mary sue-ish I hope and probably a bit more romantic. Basically a better written version of the last… hopefully.**

**Also since I think Danny should be around 15 at the end of the series that's how old he is at that point.**

**Prologue: Alternate Ending to Phantom Planet**

Danny took in a few deep breathes as he watched the rest of the ghost step away from pillar. Even through his strain and exhaustion he could feel his emotions running on overdrive. A raising feeling of satisfaction from pulling off the stunt, a great amounts of relief from saving his home, and last pride in himself from it all.

As he started to float down he could hear the crowd of scientist, reporters, and diplomats screaming in joy over the success as they ran out of the main building. When he finally landed he was tackled to the ground by his best friend Tucker, his sister Jazz and who he hoped would be his future girlfriend, Sam.

"Awesome." Sam mumbled as she got up from the ground with the other three.

Danny felt a hand pat him on the back, turning his head he saw his sister smiling at him "Good job little brother. Or should I say hero." Danny gave her a weak smile due to her very lame line but was happy for the praise all the same.

They all stiffened when they heard the sound of metal boots stepping on ice. Standing in front of them was probably near all of the Ghost Zone with Danny's long time enemy, Skulker, out in front, leading the pack. Danny stood up and greeted the ghost "I don't know what to say other than thanks, Skulker, to all of you."

As soon as Danny finished his thanks Skulker grabbed him by the front of his black and white hazmat suit "Don't get too mushy on us ghost child. Remember I'll never stop hunting you. And now that you have you saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize." He let Danny go with a wicked grin, flying off back into the portal leading the entire ghost population back through the portal and into the Ghost Zone.

The four teens smiled as they watched all the ghosts disappear through the portal and all three as one stiffened when they heard a familiar voice speaking in an all too familiar hostile tone "Good work Danny,"

Turning the white haired boy saw his two very angry looking ghost hunter parents, who don't know that he is their son meaning he is just another spook to get rid of. "Or should we say, Danny"

The way they said that made him think that they knew but they couldn't "Um, er, ah," getting over his brief stutter Danny put on his best superhero authority voice, which according to his friends sucked, and tried to talk them out of whatever path they were heading. "Sorry, citizens but I have no idea what you are talking about." During his whole hero tone he crossed his arms and waved his finger trying to look as authoritative as possible.

But at the end of it his mother just put on a gentle knowing tone of voice, grabbed his hand that was outstretched and looked him straight in the eye "Isn't there something you want to tell us?"

Danny froze then and there, they really did know and they wanted him to tell them right now. Sure right now would be the best time, everyone saw him as a hero and would love him but did he really want everyone to know his secret? Especially in front of all these scientist and foreign politicians, ones that would do anything to dissect him and try to copy what he could do. Then there were all the ghost hunters here, especially one certain girl who can seriously hold a grudge and wanted to put a hole in his stomach.

"Yeah, there is." His voice was stern as he spoke sounding more like an actual hero "Your son is still in the Ghost Zone, I better go get him. I'm sure you guys will have a lot to talk about later." And with that the white haired hero flew off into the sky and quickly flew through the closing Ghost Portal.

Miles away watching the broadcast on a TV in their living room was three eleven year old girls. All three could be described as identical if not for the few obvious differences of their hair and eye color.

The sister with short pitch black hair and neon green eyes was currently complaining, very loudly, about how they couldn't do anything more than move a few cables around the planet. While the sister in blonde pig tails and neon blue eyes reminded her that they tried to remind her that they tried to move the incoming asteroid but it was too big for them to do anything. The sister in green practical spat in disgust because they were not able to do anything and how a guy that looked so weak saved the world instead of them.

She then tried to get her sister with long red hair and neon pink eyes to side with her but she noticed she was out on a world all her own. "Blossom, hello?" Her sister called as she snapped her fingers near her ear but couldn't get any response. The girl was too focused on the boy with white hair as he flew away.

**Chapter one: Moving On**

Danny bobbed his head as he listened to his music in the large U-haul he was currently riding passenger. He and Tucker had been driving for the last two days with a few breaks, it was currently Tuckers turn to drive and no matter how much he complained about driving so long he was going to drive the rest of the way to their destination. It was part of their deal considering it was Danny who would most likely be unpacking everything.

Speaking of which he could see the rather large coastal city with its buildings and structures coming closer every passing second. Danny and Tucker finally decided to go to college after taking a two year break. Danny was pretty sure Tucker just used the two years to goof off and do many, many projects for various people that earned him quite a bit of money. But Danny, on the other hand used that time, or at least the last six months, to relax.

The last five years have been rough on the twenty year old. He's seen and done more than most people could say with four life times. After the Diastroid had passed Danny Phantom had become the number one hero in the world. Villains and monsters came to his medium sized home town to test themselves against the "best". His old list of bad guys didn't seem to even mind, they actually seemed to use the new guys to measure themselves off of and get better at what they did.

Slowly, after barely a two year time, he became a global hero and then, at least twice, an inter-stellar hero. He fought ghost, monsters, demons, aliens, fellow heroes, mob bosses, tyrants, terrorist, the list just goes on and on. He fought so hard, he gained responsibilities and titles he never wanted nor needed, he gained scrutiny, he gained praise, he felt tragedy and horror and felt being hope itself. If he was honest with himself, he loved nearly every moment of it.

To feel like you were truly doing something. To feel that you aren't wasting yourself and you were something more than just a part of the crowd. But some things… some things weren't worth risking to just have such a petty feeling. It just wasn't worth the risk, it just wasn't worth the pain, it wasn't worth the grief, it just wasn't worth feeling that tired.

So he stopped.

In all honesty he didn't expect what happened next. In just one week his missing presence went noticed. The world seemed to panic and ask just where was Danny Phantom?

But he didn't worry, he knew of the other heroes. Each one had their own specialty and helped the world out where they knew how to help it best. He knew a good many of them, the world was in good hands. He… he just needed to rest.

Admittedly the city they were heading to probably wasn't the best of choices, being filled with silly yet dangerous villains and having a literal island of monsters barely five miles from the shore. But it had a good college with one of the best Astro-science and Criminal Justice programs at its college, besides he heard they had their own heroes. So it was their problem not his.

All he hoped was that this city of Townsville would make for a relaxing four years.

**Hope you liked that, I got a bunch of Pms and reviews about wanting the new version. Tell me what you think and check out my other fics while you wait because there is no way in hell there are going to be a lot of updates from me until summer where I'll actually have free time. This might get updated quicker than others simply because I know this story a lot better and can relate to it better than the others... so bye. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said this story would get updated quicker because it relates and feels more in-tune with me than the others, sorry my Harry Potter fans.**

**Also, just a note, this universe is a lot bigger than just Power Puff Girls and Danny Phantom. **

**Chapter two: getting settled**

Danny groaned as he stood up and took a good look around the third story apartment. He felt mildly impressed with himself. In only two days he managed to unpack the whole U-Haul and organize every box that he brought up, Tucker helped but that could barely count.

Their apartment was fairly big and painted some shade of tan or beige, he really couldn't tell you which. It had three bedrooms, a decent sized kitchen, a den and a room tucker would use for an office since he would work from here. One of the bedrooms would either be turned into a guestroom, a room for a third roommate if they feel like it or, if Danny wanted, a training room. Right now it would just stay empty.

The den turned out much better than Danny thought, 48 inch plasma screen TV with surround sound, subwoofers, blue ray and all three major game systems. Danny would be staying far away from the videogames since he still hadn't recovered from the incident a few years ago with Technus and a few other individuals who found it entertaining, that event made sure nothing it touched stayed the same. Other than the video games he found the room very comfortable with the long coach, love seat and recliner, the last of which he claimed his.

His room was still a pile of half opened boxes with a bed but he'd get around to that eventually. The rest of the place came first and the entertainment system took longer than they thought. Admittedly it was his fault but at least he tried.

The kitchen was the only thing not in the beige color, instead being painted a light blue and had white tiles for a floor. Not much else to say about it than that. It was medium sized, a few cabinets and drawers, a four burner stove, a large black refrigerator/freezer and a dishwasher right near the sink. In all honesty he'd probably be eating take out and microwave food for a while since he hasn't cooked in a long, long time. Oh well, he was trying to get back into a normal life so relearning how to cook should be on his list.

Once he popped his neck a few times he walked back into his room and rifled through one of the boxes filled with his clothes. He had an idea of what he was going to do today, look around his new city for a while, find a decent looking gym to join, and apply to a few different jobs. He had enough money in his bank account to pay for his rent for a good year and a half but he wanted spending money…. And he would eventually run out.

After digging for a few second he found his usual outfit and immediately dressed. He liked this outfit, it seemed it fit him, he didn't understand why he bought six of the same thing but he did. It wasn't that much, tan cargo pant and a large orange long sleeve shirt covered over by a slightly smaller white T. Simple but it looked good on him. He also pulled out his leather jacket and slipped it on as he left the room

Walking passed the den and into their small foyer he pulled on his black and white Nikes and grabbed his keys off the hook, along with a helmet that was resting on the side table. After patting himself down to make sure he didn't forget anything he gave a quick shout to Tucker telling him he was leaving and quickly made his way to the apartment's garage where his precious bike was waiting.

He was still surprised that Tucker was able to find a place like this, not that he was complaining but one had to wonder how he managed to get such an awesome apartment so soon. Shaking his head from the thoughts he entered the garage and walked passed a few cars, mildly impressed with the one mustang he saw.

Walking passed all the cars he came up to his baby. This baby took two years to final fix up. It was originally an 03 Suzuki Hayabusa that got into a nasty crash, barely anything salvageable besides the frame and a few spare parts, so he got it for dirt cheap from the former owner. He was pretty well versed in mechanics thanks to his parent occupation; he wasn't the best at it but was good enough to have it as a hobby and a part time job.

Using spare parts from his parent's lab, a few of his adventures and just buying them he was able to build a one of a kind bike. It was fast, durable, had a few surprises built into it and best of all, a sick paint job. A sleek black color that wrapped around the frame with a ghostly green flame pattern danced along the sides. This bike had so much work put into some people thought he was in love with it, and he might be, just a little bit. But that didn't really matter.

As he swung his leg up and over his bike and positioned himself properly he thought of where he should go. It was usually easy to find a gym, especially in a city like this, so he could push that off to later. Getting a few applications would be the best idea for now and since he didn't want to go from store to store he was going to make a beeline to the mall.

She fidgeted as she walked through the space the crowd gave her and clenched her book closer to the pink blouse she was wearing. She really didn't understand why they had to look at her like that, eyes filled with admiration that would make sports stars jealous along with a slight fear that could be compared of when someone doesn't know when a dog is about to bite.

She didn't like it, she appreciated the respect she got from being who she was and what she did but the fear felt so unnecessary. Sure a sixteen year old red head that could bench press an oil tanker and out run any sports car was scary but that didn't mean she was a danger to them. She just wished she could go home but the Professor tossed her outside saying that staying at home for two weeks wasn't good for her.

Why she didn't go to the bookstore or the library she didn't know, maybe it was her father's warning not to go there might have done it but she fit in so much better there and there were less people who stared at her like this.

All she wanted was just a place to sit and read, again she didn't know why she came to the mall's food court to read but she did. Maybe it was because of the big windows where she could get lots of light to read her book in or maybe it was just because she wanted to buy a quick snack. Either way she was there and she would do her best to make the most of it.

She took a seat at the table closest to the window and opened her book, ignoring everyone around her and submersed herself into the story. She loved this author, he got so into the stories it was a little scary how well the charters were portrayed and it seemed with every chapter his style just got better and evolved and with every book he was someone different and his real voice was talking to you instead of the monotone most other writers went with.

This particular book was one of his newer ones and she felt a stinging empathy for the protagonist. The book was called _Citizen Hero_ and the main charter was a seasoned hero who wondered why he should keep on doing what he was doing. He was gifted with a great power that only got stronger with his drive, the more he put forth to complete and do his goal the stronger he got. But looking at his city he wondered why he did this, why he kept on fighting for a city that never seemed to get better, he wondered if his city was worth saving.

The more he doubted himself the weaker his power became; to the point he was barely stronger than the average human. In only a day she was halfway through the book, at the point where he was looking at his helmet of a mask and was holding it over a trash can thinking he could no longer do any good, when a voice ripped her attention away from the printed words.

"Good book?"

Danny had been walking through the mall for a good two hours now, he applied to at least half the stores and it was looking good for him. Many of the stores were hiring because of all the Town U, the school he would be attending near the end of August, students were leaving went back home at the end of May and June. So there were plenty of places to pick from.

Although his avoidance of videogames might make it a little hard to work at many of the electronic and movie stores, so he was hoping he would get the job at the book store/coffee shop/music store. He liked music, he liked coffee and over the last few months he actually found he liked books, especially ones by this J.C.B. guy.

The stories were all fantasy but they seemed so down to Earth. They were gritty and real while having that same spark you would want from a flight of fantasy. And didn't seem like a boring drawl as you read him, it was like an old buddy or an experienced older brother was talking right to you, telling you the story as it should have been seen.

But that aside, all that job hunting had made him hungry and he wanted a sub or maybe a burger. Whatever suited his taste at the moment. As he walked through the crowds and followed the signs towards the food court he stopped and stared towards the back as a flick of shining red caught his eye.

Taking a look towards its source he saw a long mane of shining red running down the back of a girl with her nose deep in a book. At the moment he couldn't see he face because of the book but that was good, as it gave him an excuse to as why he was looking up and down that body of hers.

He didn't know how old she was but it looked like she was eighteen or close enough from the woman like curves he saw. Her breast were probably high b-cups from the look of it, he liked that, the overly large ones never appealed to him. He wished he could see her face but she didn't look like she was going to reveal it anytime soon. So the only thing to do was go up to her and try talking to her.

He stopped himself for a moment and thought this over. He was barely in this city for more than two days and he was already going to hit on a girl. Did he want to work that fast?

Simple answer, yes.

Walking over Danny gathered a good chunk of his courage and thought of the first thing on his mind to break the ice.

"Good book?"

The redhead shot her head out of the book so quick he actually worried about her neck. He watched for a few seconds as her face went through her transition from surprise and… it just stayed there. Usually when you interrupt a bookworm while she's reading you get a glare or shouted at but right now she is just staring at him like she can't believe what she was seeing.

But even with the look of surprise and shock Danny couldn't help but admire her face and be glad he actually got her to look up. She had a cute face, a really, really cute face. Hell, he'd even go on to say it was the perfect face for a girl her age. A cute little nose, enticing full lips, thin red eyebrows that were currently scrunched up in confusion and her skin seemed an almost cream color. But what really got his attention were her bright almond shaped neon pink eyes staring up at him as if accessing him.

He had seen dozen of odd colors for eyes in his life, a gooey yellow, an almost plastic looking blue, an eye with a natural green background instead of white, the list goes on. Many of them strange, many beautiful or disturbing but this seem so unique to him, they had they had their own quality and life to them that he never seen before.

As he was too busy examining her he didn't notice she was doing the same to him, although she did use her x-ray vision to look around and see if a gang of people helping him set her up for something or giggling like mad over a bet. She didn't see anyone staring at her, no one has in the last thirty minutes, well everyone but this boy, well more like man, in front of her.

He was built that was for sure but not overly so, more like a swimmers or a fighter's build, she was leaning more towards the later from the way his posture was. He admittedly was handsome with his square jaw, messy raven color hair that draped slightly over his eyes. His bright cobalt blue eyes, eyes that seemed to hold something behind it, something, something strong. And if she stared deep enough into the blue she could swear she saw a hint of green flicker in its midst like a strong flame burning through a powerful wind.

She looked around again to make sure he was talking to her but stopped when he repeated himself "So is it a good book, I read a few books by him but I don't remember this one. Is it new?"

He honestly didn't know J.C.B. came out with another book yet, but now he was thinking about making a side trip back to the book store and getting it.

The girl blinked and looked at him strangely, again and still said nothing. He scratched his nose a bit in a nervous gesture; usually things went better than this when he tried something like this. He could usually get the girl to do more than just stare at him like he was an oddity. "So, um, are you going to answer me or am I just going to keep on humiliating myself?"

That seemed to snap her out of the funk she was in and finally said something "Um, it is good, I'm not done yet though."

There was an awkward pause as she seemed just to leave it at that, making Danny rub the back of his neck and take a breath. He could tell if he was even going to think about doing anything with this girl he was in for a project. He really didn't know if he wanted to go through that right now, a nice easy girlfriend would be best. Just someone who would coast through a few months with him, making normal life seem all the better.

But there were two things stopping him from just walking away. One, he was one of the most stubborn people on this planet and according to a few sources this galaxy. So he wasn't going to leave her be until he managed to get more than just a few words out of her. And two, the more important reason, his gut told him to stay and he made a habit of surviving on just what that was telling him to do.

So unfortunately for her he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Dragging his hand away from his neck and gestured to the chair across from her "So, uh, can I sit down?"

Again she gave him that strange stare but after a moment she nodded and he took a seat.

After shifting slightly to get comfortable he started to talk to her. After a few seconds of silence Danny decided to start things off "Sooo, I'm Danny Fenton." He said extending his hand out to her, which she shook merely out of habit and absently noticed he had an accent from the more eastern states.

"Blossom Utonium." After releasing his hand she looked at him skeptically "You're not from around here are you?" From his accent and how he was treating her it was pretty obvious but he was taking the effort to talk to her so she should do the same in turn.

Danny gave her a lop sided grin that seemed to fit his face perfectly "Nope, just got here two days ago. City seems nice, not as dangerous as everyone said though. Haven't seen even one monster yet, a little disappointing really." He said the last part dryly as to show he didn't really mind, nor did he care.

Blossom gave him an amused look but she wondered if he was saying that because he knew she was one of the local heroes. She knew she and her sisters weren't world famous and many people didn't know about them outside of their home state of California, so it would be hard for him to know about her. That and he didn't seem to think there was anything out of the ordinary with her, which to be honest was refreshing.

"They aren't all that interesting, most of them look like oversized fish. Smell like them too." Danny let out a light chuckle and tried to get to her talk more about the author they were both reading.

Time seemed to slip by as they talked about mundane things, books, movies, music, and the city in general. During the talk of the city Danny was thinking of asking her to give him a tour but when he was about to ask her cell phone rang. As she pulled it out he noticed a strange little red light blipping at the top.

She looked at Danny a bit nervously as she stood up "Um, I really got to take this."

Danny gave her a nod and watched her walk off "Don't take too long." He said thinking she was walking away to find a more quite place to take her call. But in reality she was finding a place that she could make a quick take off right after she took the call.

Flipping the phone open she hastily asked "What?"

The speaker on the other end was obviously surprised by her tone because it took them a few seconds to respond. "Um, okay. Blossom its Bubbles, we got a few pretty large monsters on Elm St. and we could use some help. Like now" Blossom didn't say anything for a moment just used her super vision to look back at where she knew Danny was, he was still there bobbing his head to the music of his recently taken out I-pod.

She really didn't want to leave, she really, really didn't want to. But she knew she had to, it was her job since she was born. So biting her lip she turned and jetted out of the mall in a flash of pink light.

Danny let out a sigh as he stood up from the seat he had been occupying for the last hour. He was patient but he only went so far for someone he just met, no matter how cute she was.

As he pushed himself out of the chair and absent mindedly changed the song he was listening to he noticed a semi thick paperback book laying on the table. He picked it up and looked at the cover for a moment before a smile started to grow on his face "I should return this."

**A little different than the first one but I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this out but I was in no mood to write a romance for a while. But now I'm back and hopfully for a bit longer than before. I'm going to try for bi-weekly but don't get too hopeful. PT, College and Work combined and take away lives. **

**Also I looked at Cali law since I've been looking at New York Law. This story, since it an alternate world, will be going by New York law on Statutory Rape.**

**California law: If there is a sexual act before 18 it is illegal. If it is between two minors they go to juvie and may be labeled as a sexual predator. This would usually include the dating of a minor to anyone over 18. Add in Cali's three strikes rule, Danny would be facing life by the end of the fic.**

**New York law: If you are sixteen and older and are consenting to the act, it is all good, unless the guy is more than five years older. **

**Which seems better to you? Also if I have that wrong, tell me. All my classes law books are for NY and my Cali info is from the internet.**

**Chapter three: Maybe we can try**

War.

Battle.

Pain.

That was all he saw, felt and smelt for hours upon days, upon weeks.

Heroes, villains, minions, mid bosses, all of them he fought. Facing armies and champions alike from worlds that should never have touched his life beyond what he read and saw.

Creatures that came straight out of nightmares and hell fought alongside fuzzy little cuddle bears. He faced the best martial artist on their terms of one on one and stood his ground against over whelming forces. Demons, monsters, aliens, devils and the cruelest of humans, they all came to kill and maim him but he stood and fought.

Diving through Hell and climbing up Olympus he fought for his life. Magic and technology raged against him as he battled on trying to survive the artificial world around him. Warrior, soldiers, knights, gods, it didn't matter who he fought, he would live, he would move forward, he would survive.

It was brutal.

It was torture.

It was Insane.

It was the forge.

Danny flinched awake as the ever reoccurring nightmare returned. As much as he wished it to be it was no flight of fantasy that brought him to that battlefield, but a memory of what he went through a few years ago.

It was a traumatizing experience that he took out of Technus' hid every time he saw him. The techno ghost no longer made visits to the human world.

Looking at the clock and seeing it was only an hour before his usual wake up time he decided to get an early start. He wasn't familiar enough with the city yet to have a long run so multiple laps would have to do for him, unless he wanted to get lost.

Dawning his dark grey sweat suit he pulled up his hood and made his way out the door, absentmindedly grabbing his IPod and phone.

Townsville was a lot cleaner and tidier than Amity Park. It was bright and cheerful despite the constant monster attacks opposed to Amity's usual gloomy weather and run down areas. Hell, the areas that were just attacked yesterday were already back in better conditions than a lot of middle and lower class areas in his home town. That was just messed up when he thought about it.

But despite the difference in appearance, Townsville actually had a higher crime rate. In Amity Park all they had to worry about was ghost attacks, thieves didn't want to risk stumbling over a ghost's obsession and killers didn't want to have someone they killed come back a dozen times stronger than them. In this city, there were gangs, bank robbers, drug sales, monster attacks and a few actual Super Villains class criminals.

He hated Super Villains.

Inflated egos, usually too much power than they knew what to do with, didn't give two damns about the civilians and most actually had a brain and knew how to use it. All and all, they were annoying to fight.

Jogging around the blocks he knew a few more time he made his way back to the apartment, planning on hitting his bag for a few minutes and so some lifts on dumbbell. After that and a good shower he would make some plans in his day to go to the mall and see if he missed any shops. He needed a damn job already.

Blossom sighed as she reread part of an old book waiting for the mall to open so she can search the Lost and Found again. She had lost her book, a book she hadn't even finished, in front of a guy she all but ditched the other day.

It wasn't really her fault, it was her job to stop those twenty fire breathing monsters from tearing up down town. Even if it did ruin her chance with a decent guy, and burnt up most of her clothes. She stilled smelled like ash.

She went back after she changed but by the time she got back he was gone. She felt a pang of hurt but it was understandable that he left. It had been more than two hours after all.

All she could really hope for now was that he didn't toss out her book in irritation.

Turning the page of the old book she looked up at her clock and saw that it was about time that the mall opened. If she went slowly she would make it a few minutes after the doors open. Changing out of her pajamas and into a pink long-sleeved shirt and a pair of khakis she made her way out her room and towards the front door.

"I'm going out for a bit" She called out slipping on her shoes.

"The she-hermit leaves her cave willingly!" Buttercup faked gasped in shock from the den. Blossom just rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and went out the door with another good bye.

She did a light jog of thirty miles per hour and arrived at the mall in a few minutes.

The mall was relatively empty so early and the stores had barely raised their gates to the customers. The lack of people was actually comforting, she hadn't been that social of a person over the last few years and all the stares got to her.

She spent the next hour and a half walking from station to station, store to store, checking the Lost and Founds for her book but she just couldn't catch a break.

That is until she was got desperate and started to look at places where her book wouldn't be.

Walking into the Hallmark on the other side of the mall she saw a familiar black haired figure leaning on the counter filling out a piece of paper.

She stood still and stared for a moment unsure what to do. Should she approach him? Would he be upset that she all but ditched him the other day? He should be but she hoped he wasn't.

Gulping down a breath she walked further into the store and made her way to the counter, unsure if to ask if they've seen her book or to talk to the boy.

She stopped about a step away from the counter unsure what to do but her fidgeting seemed to make enough of a presence for the boy to raise his head.

Danny, as she remembered his name to be, looked at her with his green tinted blue eyes for a moment before giving a half smile and stood up to his full height. "Hey."

Blossom smiled nervously back and gave a weak "hi"

After a minute in silence Danny decided to push the conversation "So, what you doing around here?"

"Um, I was looking for my book from the other day. I left it here when I rushed off the other day."

"Ah." Danny said nodding his head in understanding "I have it. Its back at my place, I could go grab it and come back in about half an hour."

"Really?"

"Yep, but I have a condition." Danny said with a charming smile "Like I said before, I'm new to town and I don't know where anything is. Are you willing to pay tour guide for a Townsville newbie?"

"Um, I, ah…" Blossom stammered not sure how to really react. She was sure the boy would hate her and want nothing to do with her not ask her to play tour guide.

"Please." He begged innocently "we could even grab a bite to eat while we're at it. My treat."

Blossom paused, it was really starting to sound like he was asking her on some sort of date. Did she want it to be? To go on a date with a cute guy who had a brain and seemed to have a genuine interest in her. The answer was simple, yes.

"Um, sure."

"Great. Just let me finish this and I'll ride back to my place."

"Ah… There's no hurry." She said quickly "We can start as soon as you finish… though I'm not really sure what to show you."

"Just a few local spots and sights will be alright… you sure you don't want me to go grab your book first?" He asked as he continued to fill out his application.

Blossom nodded immediately and felt she did so a bit too eagerly feeding into her embarrassment "Its fine. Really."

"Ok" he said giving her a big smile that caused his eyes to squint a bit. A few more strokes of the pen later he was finished and handing the application back to the current floor manager "So where to first?"

The whole tour thing started as a mess of nerves for her as the stepped out the mall and started to make their way around the city. She nervously told him that the city was too big for her to show him much, but he said that it was fine. Something about knowing a few good spots would be alright for now. But as time went on she found her nerves smoothing out and enjoying the boy's company.

He was… charming in a cocky geek kind of way.

Danny was having similar thoughts about the small girl next to him. She was, there wasn't really a word to describe how pretty she was. He would say perfect but in this world that was perfect, and those that tried were usually crazy. But that disturbing thought aside, she was a cute, shy and smart girl. And witty, but that didn't come out until he eased her out of her shell.

"This place has the BEST blue berry pie in the whole city." Blossom gushed as they walked towards a diner.

"Mmmm, as long as they have a good burger or steak I'm good."

"What is with boys and meat?"

"I'm not that bad. You should see my friend, thinks he's a carnivore. He nearly vomited when he tried vegetables again."

"Ewww, gross. I did NOT need to hear that." Blossom said making a disgusted face while Danny held a sheepish expression on his face.

"My bad."

"It's okay, I still have my appetite, somehow." She said in a playful tone.

"Well that's good." He was going to make a comment about how his wallet needed to lose the weight anyway but thought somehow she might turn that into a fat comment and get angry.

Walking in the two of them were quickly seated in the sparsely filled diner and began reading the menu's, making idle comments about what they might eat. Danny ended up with a medium rare steak with side of veggies while Blossom ordered a chicken salad.

As they waited for the food Blossom had finally noticed that he was still wearing his leather jacket "Aren't you hot in that? Its somewhere in the 80s today"

Danny shrugged and tried to be non-discreet about it. It didn't bother him, his average body temperature was the low 90s , making his body naturally cool so the heat and for that matter the cold didn't bother him. "Not really. Besides, where would I put it? My bike doesn't have any side bags."

Blossom absently nodded to that, she really wasn't complaining just curious. Besides she liked it on him, it gave him a bit of a tough guy appearance. It was… sexy.

When the food arrived the ate in a odd silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just awkward. Each wanted to say something conversation wise but the best they could do was talking about what they ordered. But when dessert came around and he took a bite of the blueberry pie Danny practically gushed over the flavor. "Sooo gooood."

"I told you!" Blossom giggled at his reaction as she scooped up her own bite.

He soon finished and smiled at her "That was delicious. Thanks for recommending it."

"You're welcome." She said with a smile "So, anywhere else you want to see?"

"Nah, I think I'm good for now. You showed me a lot and I think I can get around on my own without becoming completely lost."

"Oh." She said with a little disappointment.

"But how about we do something together later in the week, tomorrow if you want to. Maybe dinner and a movie?" Danny asked with a sweet smile, his eyes crinkling in a way that made her stomach flip.

"L-like a date?"

"I would count this as a date and I think we've been having a pretty good time, so how about a second one?"

Blossom started to blush a shade of red that was getting close to the shade of her hair. "I… I would like that."

Danny's smile grew in size "Great." He pulled out his cell phone and pressed a few buttons before passing it to her "Here, put you're number in. Um, you know so we could plan the whole date thing better" He blushed a little bit at the end of his sentence. He was being a little too forward even by his standards.

Blossom quickly complied, typing in the area code and her seven digits. After handing back his phone she pulled out her own and did the same thing he did a few seconds ago. "So we can keep in touch" she said with a blush.

Danny, like her, had happily complied. Though he didn't seem to be as much of a nervous wreck as her.

Blossom beamed as she took her phone back from him, but it quickly turned to a frown as she looked at her phone and then out the window, realizing that the sun was already setting on her. "Um, I gotta go. But I'll call later… if that is alright."

"As long as I'm not sleeping, I won't mind." He said with a slight lopsided grin on his face. "Do you need a ride home?"

"No. It's alright, I'll be fine." She said giving a bright smile for his consideration "Thank you though. See you later."

Danny smiled a bit as he watched the girl rush out the door only stopping when she escaped the diner's sight.

As soon as she was a block away from the diner, Blossom jumped up to the air in a flash of pink light and started to fly home with one of the biggest smiles to ever grace her face.

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make it over the 4000 mark next time but I'm still building the story up for y'all. Anyway, peace and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, It's done. I hope you enjoy it and please tell me how my style is and if I'm making the charter's realistic… well as realistic as fictional super heroes can be.**

**Chapter 4: Second first date**

"Tucker! Give me back my damn phone!" Danny shouted as he slid through the den and into the kitchen chasing after his surprisingly nimble friend.

Tucker just smiled and laughed as he and Danny started to run around the counter. "No! You know the rules. You can't call them until it's been three days."

"What kind of dumb shit rule is that!"

"Tis Man Law" Tucker said sagely, pausing for a moment to give a wizened nod before racing around the counter to dodge Danny.

"Whatever man, just give me my phone." Danny said trying to restrain himself.

"Hmmm, I think… no."

Danny gave up on restraint "You know what, fuck it." Danny pointed his hand at his friend and selected his power.

"I knew you would see i-, hey wait, what are you doing!"

The young black man soon found himself floating upside down in the air "No fair using your powers!"

"Uh huh." Danny said absently as he used his telekinesis to pull his phone away from Tucker. "Brace yourself." Danny said as he let go of his hold.

"Huh?" and with that he fell unceremoniously to the floor. Tucker shook his head as he stood up and saw Danny already talking to the girl "Dude, you broke Man Law! How could you!"

Danny just tossed an orange at his friend's head.

-O-

Blossom self-consciously flattened her skirt as she stood outside the theater. By now she would be biting her bottom lip due to her nerves but she didn't want to stain her teeth with her lip-gloss. That might make her seem gross to him, and she didn't want to scare him off.

She was nervous beyond what she thought possible. She kept on reminding herself it was just dinner and a movie but that just made her even more anxious. It was a normal date between her and a cute guy. She wasn't normal, she pretended to be but she wasn't. She tried normal dates in the past and they never worked well for her. But that day she spent with him was just so near perfect it was scary. Everything just naturally fell into place as they walked around the city, even the awkward moments were fun.

But how would he react when he learns that she can fly and shoot lasers out of her eyes? Would he stop seeing her or would he accept her.

Either way she was going to do her best to make sure that whatever was between them last for as long as possible.

When her super hearing picked up the hum of a motorcycle pulling into the parking lot she doubled her efforts to keeping her calm and cool. She took in deep breaths as she heard his sneakers walk up to the building. Blossom did her best to look casual as she looked towards the door and see Danny opening the door.

She smiled as she saw him desperately trying to fix his helmet hair as he walked over to her. She absently noticed that under his jacket wasn't the t-shirt she saw him in the last two times but a dark red button up collared shirt. It wasn't fancy but it showed he cared a little about what he looked like on their date.

"Hey, Blossom." He said with a big smile before giving her a quick once over "You look great."

She blushed cutely in Danny's eyes "Thank you. You do to." Danny's smile widened to eye crinkling level. She gave him a shy smile back.

"So" he said trailing off "Well, we really didn't plan this too well. Any movie you want to see?"

Blossom briefly looked at the listings before saying "Um, I have no real preference is there anything you want to see?"

"Same. But whatever you want to see is fine." Danny said trying to be the gentleman by letting the lady pick.

"No, really its fine. Pick what you want" Blossom said a bit shyly, trying to let him pick so she didn't accidently pick the wrong movie.

But Danny didn't seem to want to let that happen, so once again he politely asked what she wanted to see. And once again Blossom would shyly say that it was okay for him to choose. This cycle continued for a few more minutes until Danny started to laugh at the sheer audacity of their conversation.

"What's so funny?" the red head asked indignantly, blushing slightly hoping she didn't make a fool of herself.

Danny started to control his chuckles "We've been arguing over who should pick the movie for like five minutes." He said with a half-smile. And once Blossom thought about it for a minute and had to agree with him as she left out a small giggle. "How about we just watch the movie with the closest showing?"

Blossom gave him a grateful smile and nodded as they both started to look at the times.

The movie they ended up watching was some alien flic that seemed to be a mash up between Pocahontas and Sci-fi. It was long, very long but the affects and story combined were amazing. Though Danny could deal without the VERY realistic guns, they reminded him a little too much of that false world and enemies in the real one. But the explosions were good, Blossom seemed to jump on instinct, like she needed to do something but settled with clutching onto his arm.

He was also pleased that even as the movie continued on and even after she still hadn't let go.

"That movie was amazing!" Blossom exclaimed as they left the theater, drink in one hand and the other wrapped firmly around Danny's arm. "And that planet was just beautiful"

'_Eh, it was nice but I've seen better_' he thought to himself, remembering an adventure or two he had with one of the other 'big' heroes on the planet. He also had to bite back a corny of response that she was better looking and at least ten times more beautiful than that whole planet and anyone of the girls seen in the movie. He wasn't sure if she was the type of girl that would take that as sweet or call him an idiot. So he just nodded his agreement and gave her an admiring smile.

Blossom gave him a cute blush and adverted her bright pink eyes for a second before carefully glancing back at him. He liked her but at times she seemed a bit bi-polar to him. It was like she couldn't decide if she wanted to be confused or courageous. But he also found it rather endearing.

"So, any good places to eat around here?"

Blossom thought for a moment before leading him around the mall and stopping a built in family diner. It wasn't fancy but it was an after movie meal, it wasn't supposed to be.

As they made a quick order for a cheeseburger and grilled chicken with two colas they started with a little small talk.

"So, Danny" Blossom started after taking a sip of her drink "Where are you from?" she asked a bit bluntly.

Danny winced a bit "Promise not to freak out?" Blossom gave him a strange look before nodding her head. Danny stared at her like he wasn't sure if she was being truthful but answered anyway "I'm from Amity Park."

Blossom's eyes widened "Really? You're from the home town of Phantom?" she asked excitedly but after hearing Danny groan in exasperation she tried to calm herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay. It's just annoying to get that response every time you say you're from Amity." He confessed remembering the times he left the city and be hounded with questions about his alter ego. Always asking dozens of questions of what he was like and if he had ever met him. If only they knew who they were talking to.

"I'm sorry, its just that I used to have this huge crush on him when I was younger." She admitted shamelessly as she tried to defend herself and make Danny understand her excitement.

Danny on the other hand let a smile slip on his face feeling a little bit of irony with the whole situation "Trying to make me jealous already? It's only our second date." He teased.

"What? NO! it's not like that! I mean… I'm not trying to…." She paused when she saw that Danny was holding in his laughter at her expense. "Jerk" she mumbled, wanting to swat his arm but didn't know if she had the right on the second date.

"Sorry, you're just so much fun to tease." He said not bothering to hide his amusement, "And you look so cute when your cheeks start to match your hair."

Blossom was now desperately trying to force her blush down. She wanted to say something but nothing came to her mind. The only thing that saved her from making an embarrassing comment was that she spotted the waitress coming over with their food "oh look, our food is here." It was a weak get away but she managed it.

The food wasn't the best in the world but they enjoyed it and the company. They joked and teased each other for most the meal, making the most of their date. Well Danny did most of the teasing but it was still enjoyable.

After they ate they decided to just wander the mall for a bit, a way to extend the date a bit. At some point in their walk Blossom had nervously re-wrapped her arm around his and had a pleasant surprise of him grasping her hand.

"So… do you need a ride back to your place?" He asked, trying to sound casual about it but he wanted to spend a little bit more time with her and the fact she would be hugging his back.

Blossom shook her head "No, I'm fine." She said. She had already gathered that Danny was older than her, defiantly older than eighteen if he had his own place. She didn't want to seem the immature little girl by showing that she still lived at home with her father. "I can get home on my own."

"Well, if you are sure…" He said with a hint of disappointment.

Blossom smiled at his expression and stood on her tippy toes to attempt to give him a peck on the cheek. Unfortunately, even with his head hanging down slightly in disappointment, he had more than a half a foot height advantage over her. So without floating she was just able to give him a peck on his chin. "Thanks for the offer though. It's sweet and I would love to ride on your motorcycle sometime." She said adding the last part equal parts embarrassed and excited.

Danny smiled at her, and in a moment of impulse bent down and kissed her on her forehead "I'd like that too." He said brightly "So, see you soon?"

Blossom nodded and pulled out her cell phone for effect "Talk to you soon." She said, her cheeks still rosy from the kiss.

Danny nodded and with a bit of reluctance started to make his way back to his bike.

He had fun today and was looking forward to the next time the two of them could get together. And Maybe this was karma finally paying him back for all the shit he had to go through so far, so he was not going to waste this chance. He liked her and he was going to see how far he could take this relationship.

-0-

While it wasn't that late, it was barely half past nine, it was still much later than when Blossom would usually come home. So it garnered some attention when she got home. She had easily waved it off by saying that the movie was longer than she thought. It was a half-truth and they believed her easily enough, even if they did wonder about the light make up and clothes. They just brushed off the facts, thinking that Blossom would tell them if it was important.

The fact was, she didn't want to tell them. They would stick their noses into something that was none of their business, and they might ruin what was just starting.

Though, as she thought deeper into it, she may be the one to ruin it for herself. Danny still didn't know two things. One, that she was only sixteen. She didn't know if that would matter to him but it was still something that seemed to be important, especially if he was older than eighteen like she thought. And two, was that she had super powers.

She wondered if she would see her as a freak, a menus like the ghost that haunt his home town. Or would he accept her and find it an insignificant fact or maybe he'll think that it makes her cool.

All she could do was work up her courage to eventually tell him and hope for the best. But for now she was going to enjoy the ride up the hill and hope it goes down smoothly instead of crashing horribly.

**I hate that I'm not making them as long as I'm used to but it just felt done. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to make it seem realistic with improbable charters. **

**Also, sorry to my HP fans but it's hard out here and Super Hero stories are easy for me. **


End file.
